gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Epsilon Cult of America
miniatur|Das Logo des Kults miniatur|Epsilon Program Logo von 2012 Der Epsilon Cult of America (auch Epsilon Program) ist ein Religionskult aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto V, der von Cris Formage geführt wird. Die Sekte taucht erstmals als Werbeseite für San Andreas auf und wird im Spiel selbst auf einigen Radiosendern und von Passanten erwähnt. Der Kult verfolgt offensichtlich betrügerische Absichten, um Spenden durch Gehirnwäschen seiner Anhänger zu erlangen, eine Anspielung auf die reale Scientology-Kirche (auch beide Logos ähneln sich). Formage zu Folge ist der Epsilon-Kult „eine Gemeinschaft gleich gesinnt Erwachsener, die den Zehnten bezahlen für Erlösung und Verdienstabzeichen“. Das Epsilon-Programm besteht bereits seit mindestens 1984, wo Tina Jane es auf Vice City For Lovers in ihrer Sendung erwähnt und sagt, eine Freundin habe versucht, sie für die Sekte als Mitglied zu gewinnen. Mitglieder Der Gründer und Leiter des Kults ist Cris Formage. In San Andreas debattiert er mit Lazlow und Betrüger Darius Fontaine. Der Kult zieht viele Prominente an, unter anderem Samantha Muldoon, die innerhalb einer Woche vom Buddhismus zur Kabbala zum Epsilon konvertierte, und die Musiker Jezz Torrent und Maccer, die beide angeben, der Kult habe ihnen geholfen, ihre Drogenabhängigkeit zu besiegen. Auch WCTR-Moderator Billy Dexter scheint dem Kult anzugehören, da er während seiner Sendung gelegentlich „Kifflom“ sagt. Andere Anhänger werden unter „Erfahrungsberichten“ gelistet auf der Website des Kults gelistet: *Brian Van Ginsberg *Jane Pole *Jeremy Smith *Jonas Ackermann *Jonas Ackerman *Mary Fortune *Morgan August Einige Passanten erwähnen den Kult in oberflächlichen Konversationen; vor allem Friseure (außer Old Reece) und ein Rucksack-Passant (der oft um das Verdant-Bluffs-Observatorium zu finden ist) geben an, Anhänger zu sein. Katie Zhan, eine von Carl Johnsons möglichen Freundinnen, hat eine Abneigung gegenüber dem Kult und bezeichnet ihn zuweilen als „Spinnerei“. Mögliche Hintergründe Das Epsilon-Programm ist nach dem griechischen Buchstaben E benannt. Der Name könnte eine Anspielung auf das „Epsilon Team“ sein, ein griechischer Geheimbund. In dem Film „Schlappe Bullen beißen nicht“ (1987) ermitteln zwei Polizisten gegen eine Verbrecherbande, die von einem Pfarrer angeführt wird, dessen Stimme ähnlich derer von Cris Formage klingt. Alle Mitglieder der Bande gehören dem Kult an und vollführen während des Films zahlreiche seltsame Rituale. In bestimmten Szenen ertönt im Hintergrund ruhige Musik, die identisch mit der von der Epsilon-Website ist. Der Film wurde in Los Angeles gedreht, einige Szenen in der Nähe des Observatoriums – wo sich der Rucksack-Passant oft aufhält. San Andreas spielt im Jahr 1992 – Cris Formage behauptet, die Erde sei 157 Jahre alt, womit sie 1835 erschaffen worden wäre, eine Zeit, in der das Mormonentum – eine Religion mit vielen „kultischen“ Faktoren – große Menschenscharen anzog. Das Epsilon-Traktat – Die zwölf Lehren von Kifflom * 1. Die Welt ist 157 Jahre alt – FAKT! * 2. Dinosaurier sind eine Lüge, die Menschen glauben, weil sie schwach sind – FAKT! * 3. Du bist glücklich, du weißt es nur nicht – FAKT! * 4. Wir stammen alle vom selben Baum ab – FAKT! * 5. Jeder ist mit jedem verwandt, außer Menschen mit rotem Haar – FAKT! * 6. Spermien existieren nicht - sie sind eine Lüge, die von Biologielehrern verbreitet wird – genau wie alles andere, das dir je erzählt wurde – FAKT! * 7. Männer sollten ihre Lebensgefährten mit neun Partnern die Woche betrügen. Frauen sollten mit sechs betrügen, außer im Juli, wo sie mit fünf Männern am Tag betrügen müssen – FAKT! * 8. Aliens existieren und sind auf der Erde präsent. Wenn du ein Muttermal hast, stammst du vielleicht von Kraff ab, dem berühmten Kaiser des vierten Paradigmas – FAKT! * 9. Bäume sprechen, aber nur einige Menschen können sie hören – FAKT! * 10. Menschen, die an etwas glauben, leben viel länger als Gottlose und haben obendrein ewiges Leben – FAKT! * 11. Wenn du all das glaubst und deine Hand und deine Brieftasche über den EPSILONISMUS legst, wirst du ein glückliches Leben haben. Andernfalls bist du verdammt – FAKT! * 12. KIFFLOM – ZUFRIEDENHEIT GEHÖRT DIR! KIFFLOM! Wenn du das hier noch nicht gewusst hast, solltest du das Epsilon-Traktat lesen. Empfehlungsschreiben Folgende Empfehlungsschreiben finden sich auf der offiziellen Homepage des Kultes: * „Das Epsilon-Traktat hat mir geholfen, den Heroinkonsum aufzugeben“ - Jezz Torrent * „Kifflom hat mein Leben verändert. Ich hatte mal einen gut bezahlten Job, eine Familie und gute Aussichten. Jetzt habe ich all das aufgegeben, um Erleuchtung zu finden, indem ich hellblaue Kleidung trage und meine neue Religion bekannt mache. Kifflom!“ - Jonas Ackerman, Blueberry, San Andreas * „Hundertmal besser als diese Umkehrtherapie. Seit ich der Gemeinschaft beigetreten bin, schläft meine Mutter viel besser. Kifflom!“ - Jeremy Smith, San Fierro * „Religion hat irgendwie nie bei mir funktioniert - bisher!“ - Brian Van Ginsberg, Carcer City * „Ich war verloren. Zum Glück geh ich jetzt regelmäßig zu Versammlungen einer Kultgruppe und geb denen viel Geld, sodass jetzt alles in Ordnung ist.“ - Jane Pole, Ohio * „Zuerst war ich ein wenig skeptisch, meine Identität aufzugeben und mit all den Männern zu schlafen, aber jetzt hab ich richtig Spaß dran.“ - Mary Fortune, Liberty City * „Cris Formage ist ein Genie. Es ist eine Religion ohne Hausaufgaben!“ - Morgan August, Los Santos, San Andreas Werbespots Werbespot 1 * Cris Formage'''Synchronstimme: Fred Melamed:' Machst du dir darüber Sorgen, dass niemand dich mag? Wir statten dich mit Freunden aus. Hi und Kifflom, ich bin der Ehrenwerte Cris Formage. Begehre nicht länger den Arsch deines Nächsten. Das Epsilon Program sucht geeignete Teile aus jedem Glauben heraus, um eine Religion zu kreieren, die eindeutig amerikanisch ist... teuer, sexuell freizügig und komplett sinnlos. Und im Gegensatz zu anderen Weltreligionen fordern wir nur 8.75 Prozent. Das heißt, weniger für Gott und mehr für dich. Alles, was du tun musst, ist das Epsilon Traktat zu lesen und zu verstehen und die Geheimnisse des Universums werden sich dir öffnen. Wähle 1-866-FUN-CULT. Werbespot 2 * '''Mann:' Warum reden Bäume? * Frau: Warum gibt es Dinosaurier? * Mann 2'''Synchronstimme: Jonathan Hanst:' Warum erliegen Menschen sinnlosen Krankheiten? * '''Mann 3:' Gibt es anderes intelligentes Leben im Universum? * Frau 2: Warum muss ich monogam sein? * Cris Formage:''' Willst du Antworten? Hast du dir auch schon mal über den Sinn von Literatur und Philosophie Gedanken gemacht? Seit Jahren schon durchforstet die Menschheit die Seiten der Geschichtsbücher, um zur Erleuchtung zu kommen. Endlich gibt es hier die Antworten. Wir beim Epsilon Program wissen, dass Religion eine tiefgründige und persönliche Erfahrung ist. Hi und Kifflom, ich bin der Ehrenwerte Cris Formage. Alles, was du tun musst, ist das Epsilon Traktat zu lesen und zu verstehen und die Geheimnisse des Universums werden sich dir öffnen. Das Epsilon Program. Dieses Mal, Gott, ist es persönlich. Werbespot 3 * '''Cris Formage: Ich muss Sie mal was fragen: Haben Sie schon mal einen echten Dinosaurier gesehen? Natürlich nicht, und es wird auch nie passieren... Fakt... weil es sie nie gegeben hat. Und Wissenschaft... (kichert) Wissenschaft ist eine Lüge. Ich mein, haben Sie schon mal eine Spermie gesehen? Wir alle haben's schon mal versucht. Sie müssen nur das Epsilon-Traktat lesen und verstehen, dann werden Ihnen alle Geheimnisse des Universums klar werden. Dies ist ein lebensveränderndes Erlebnis. All Ihre Todesängste werden verschwinden. Das Epsilon Program - diesmal, Gott, ist es persönlich. Fußnoten Twitter Die offizielle Seite des Kultes verlinkt seit Kurzem auf den sekteneigenen Twitter-Account (links unten), der alle paar Tage aktualisiert wird. Möglicherweise handelt es sich hier um erste Marketing-Strategien für Grand Theft Auto V. Auf der Twitter Seite wirbt die Sekte mit dem Spruch "What's happening right now in American religion", zu deutsch "Was passiert gerade in der amerikanischen Religion". Weblinks * Offizielle Epsilon-Website * Offizieller Twitter-Account en:Epsilon Program es:Programa Epsilon fr:Epsilon Program Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Spekulation